


Marvel One Shots

by tomhollandsmaryjane



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandsmaryjane/pseuds/tomhollandsmaryjane
Summary: Just a little thing I do when I'm bored. Please message me if you would like to request a character/actor along with information about your character such as name and relationship with crush c:





	1. About the Author + Requests

Hello everyone! My name is Natalie aka tomhollandsmaryjane Here's a little background of my Marvel obsession:

It started when I was five years old when I first saw Fantastic Four and I just fell in love with the superheroes and that's where my love for Chris Evans also started.

My favorite Marvel hero is Captain America and my favorite villain is Loki

My favorite Marvel actors are Chris Evans and Tom Holland [If you can't tell from my profile cx ]

I will take requests as well as post some of my own [which will mainly include of my favorites from above]

WARNING: I have not watched any of the Marvel Netflix shows but if you want something like an Iron Fist one-shot, I will do it for you!

TO MAKE A REQUEST:

All you have to do is send me a message saying which character or actor you would like me to do and I will do it. Just please if I don't do it right away, don't pester me asking where your one shot is.

Make sure to add a little info about your character like her name and relationship with your requested character c:

HAPPY READING!


	2. Loving the Enemy's Daughter [Tom Holland- Original]

Eleanor Evans may have been a mistake but she is a beautiful mistake. She looked more like her deceased mother, Penelope Watson with her fiery red hair and sparkling hazel eyes; some people might even deny she is the daughter of the famous Chris Evans.

"Hey Tinkerbell," Chris greeted while he walked over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head. Tinkerbell had been a nickname given to her ever since she discovered Peter Pan at the young age of one and she also has the sassy attitude like the pixie. "You look like you're looking for someone."

Eleanor bit her lip gently and turned towards her father with a happy smile on her lips. "I am actually."

"Is it that little spiderling you fawn over so much?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The red head only blushed lightly and rubbed her arms with a shrug. "Maybe," She replied a bit sheepishly.

"Mmhm...just make sure you don't get your little boyfriend jealous," Chris said with a wink and nodded his head to the dark haired boy behind her.

Eleanor closed her eyes, forgetting Jason. The two have been going out for about two years and she knew of his little affairs with other girls. She honestly did not feel guilty however for cheating on him. 

"Hey El," Tom greeted and chuckled seeing her jump. "Did I scare you?"

"A little yeah," Eleanor replied nodding and gave him a soft smile. 

"Sorry about that," Tom stated while rubbing the back of his neck and looked down biting his lip gently. "So...we got to know each other the few months that your dad and I have been filming this movie and I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms while she faced the English boy. "Something fun?" She repeated.

"Yeah...I want you to pick though because that would be the gentleman thing to do," He stated with a slight chuckle.

El bit her lip gently before pulling Tom to his trailer and giggled as she turned to him. "I want to see what Spider-Man looks like without his suit," She purred while sitting on his bed.

She couldn't help but notice the excitement in Tom's chocolate brown eyes as she watched him take off his suit having a little trouble. Eleanor giggled a bit and pulled him close before kissing him deeply, the two getting into a heated kiss. Luckily they were done filming the Spider-Man scenes.

xxx

*Eleanor Evans and Tom Holland will return.*

Thank you for reading! If you would like to make a request, leave me a message in my inbox with the character/actor along with a little info of your character + relationship with your requested character/actor. c:


	3. Loving the Enemy's Daughter pt. 2 [Tom Holland- Original]

Eleanor frowned while she looked in the full view mirror, a hand on her nine month stomach. Tonight was the LA premiere of Captain America: Civil War and although her father had told her to not go because she is close to her due date, she wanted to go just to see one person.

"I don't want you to do too much walking, okay? Just say hi to a few of the actors and go inside," Chris said softly while he kissed the top of her head.

"But I want to see Tom," El said with a frown and looked down while they headed out to the car.

Chris grinned a bit. "Oh when I see him, I'm going to give him a good pounding for getting my daughter pregnant," He teased while opening the door for her and sitting in the seat next to her as their driver drove off to the theater. "Are you going to tell him about the little one?"

The redhead nodded and smiled a bit. "He should know that he's the father."

Eleanor winced a bit as she felt some pain but she ignored it as she got out when they arrived. She smiled and waved at some fans and hugging her Uncle Robert and Uncle Sebastian. She sighed and looked around before smiling when she saw the familiar English boy.

"Spidey!" She exclaimed while walking over and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey El, you look different since I last you," Tom examined while he rubbed the back of his neck and furrowed his brows when he saw her wince. "Are you okay?"

Eleanor looked to him and let out a shaky laugh, nodding. "Peachy," She mumbled before gasping when she felt water run down her leg.

"Oh god...." Tom mumbled seeing the water on the carpet and he quickly pushed her away from the crowd. He pulled out his phone and bit his lip gently while calling the paramedics.

 

After waiting a while and the crowd going crazy due to her being in labor, Eleanor was laying in the hospital bed, smiling as she held her beautiful daughter, Penelope Nicola Holland.

"Hey," Tom greeted while knocking on the door with a soft smile on his lips. "Your dad told me you had something to say to me," He said while walking over and smiled down at the baby girl.

Eleanor nodded as the smile stayed on her lips and she let out a content sigh. "Tommy...meet your daughter Penelope."

Tom furrowed his brows before it hit him. "How come you never told me you got pregnant?"

"You were too busy living the life of a spider," Eleanor said laughing a bit.

Tom chuckled and smiled a bit as he held the baby girl in his arms. "Well hello. What's her name?"

"Penelope- after my mother, Nicola- after your mother, Holland."

The dark haired boy grinned and kissed Eleanor on the lips gently before he looked down at their daughter. "Hello Penelope Nicola Holland."

xxx  
Thank you for reading! If you would like to make a request, leave me a message in my inbox with the character/actor along with a little info of your character + relationship with your requested character/actor. c:


	4. Sick Day [Tom Holland- Requested]

~Requested by Michelle Andrews~

Tom had his eyes on his phone, sighing a bit as he received a text message from his girlfriend, Michelle. He knew she was sick but he had to go onto set or else Watts would have yelled at him if he didn't show up. He did have his phone by him at all times however to keep her company although she did have his beautiful Tessa and her black fluffy cat Merlin. 

He had bags on each arm filled with various of things as he unlocked the door to his temporary apartment. He set everything down on the kitchen counter before heading into their shared bedroom. He smiled seeing Michelle laying there with Merlin on her stomach and Tessa at the foot of the bed. 

"Well I see she is betraying me," He joked petting his dog's grey fur. Tom then turned to Michelle and stroked back her blonde hair with a little pink in it. "Are you feeling better?"

Michelle smiled lightly and nodded. "Just a little bit now that you're here."

"I didn't know my girlfriend was made of cheese," Tom teased before laughing. He smiled and leaned down kissing the top of her head. "I will be right back."

He headed back into the kitchen humming a little tune as he got a pot out and began to make chicken noodle soup. He got a tray ready with a can of diet ginger ale and a small medicine cup with liquid cold medicine. He got an ice pack wrapped in a towel and balanced everything as he headed back into the bedroom. He set it in her lap and made sure she drank her medicine before he looked through their DVD shelf. He picked out her favorite, The Princess Bride, and popped it into the player. Tom climbed back into the bed and put the towel wrapped ice pack to her neck with a soft smile.

"You are too good to me, you know that right?" Michelle asked laying her head on his chest.

Tom smiled and shrugged. "Well I love you Michelle, even if you are a cat lover over a dog person," He said chuckling as Merlin only meowed at him. He smiled and looked down at her while the movie continued to play. "I love you because you see me as me and not for being an actor in a major franchise. You always laugh at my stupid jokes and I love how I can make you smile."

Throughout the movie, Tom continued to whisper little sweet nothings into Michelle's ear and held her close as she fell asleep. The next day came around and Tom grinned happily when he saw Michelle's hazel eyes open as he had a plate with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and whip cream on the top with peppermint mocha in a Spider-Man mug. 

"Good morning!" He exclaimed leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Michelle giggled and smiled as she took the mocha, blowing on it before taking a sip. "And a good morning to you as well sir," She said in a posh voice. "Thank you for this breakfast Tommy."

Tom smiled as he took a bit of whip cream and placed it on her nose. "Anything for my beautiful queen."

 

I hope you enjoyed your one-shot! c:


End file.
